i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Bei
|status = Alive|age = Unknown|species = Human|gender = |hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Light Purple|family = Han Clan|enemies = Meng Hao|allies = Han Clan Ancestor|affiliation(s) = Black Sieve Sect (former) Han Clan Vast Expanse School|sect(s) = Black Sieve Sect (former) First Sect of the Vast Expanse School|ve = Mountain and Sea Realm Planet Vast Expanse|mas = Ninth Mountain and Sea|planet = South Heaven|cultivation_base = Ancient Realm|occupation(s) = Holy Daughter of the Vast Expanse School}}Han Bei was a disciple of the Black Sieve Sect, one of the former five great Sects. She is a conniving, manipulative, and untrustworthy woman, who can put on a fake face like no other. During the opening of the Blessed Land, she approached Meng Hao to join her and a couple other people to find some good fortune in the tombs of the Blessed Land. Han Bei and a few of her allies planned to use the other cultivators, which would lead to their death. Meng Hao figured this out and foiled their plans. In the end, only Meng Hao and Han Bei were left of the former six members. During the Song Clan search for a son-in-law, Meng Hao revealed that he had, in fact, recorded Han Bei killing her fiance, a conclave disciple of the Black Sieve Sect. He used this to bring Han Bei in line when she tried to use Xu Qing to threaten him. During his time as Fang Mu in the Violet Fate Sect, Meng Hao along with Zhou Dekun visited the Black Sieve Sect to give lectures on alchemy. There, Meng Hao noticed that Han Bei was acting weird and learned that many disciples of Black Sieve Sect had been infected with discarnate souls who were attempting to possess them. Meng Hao, also, figured out that while on the surface Han Bei acted like she was the discarnate soul, in fact she was the one in control. Moreover, she had the soul of the Han Clan ancestor inside of her, as well. It is assumed she made contact with him back in the Blessed Land. Later, when Meng Hao went to eradicate the Black Sieve Sect, he found that Han Bei was nowhere to be found. Also, it seemed like most people had no recollection of anyone named Han Bei at all. At the bottom of the Sea pressure trial by fire of the Nine Seas God World, Meng Hao saw a corpse, presumebly of an Ancient God (See Renegade Immortal for details). Surprisingly, on top of its head, Meng Hao saw Han Bei for a fraction of a second before he was ejected by the Sea pressure. Her next appearance was after a thousand years with her entering the Vast Expanse School. She became one of the several Holy Daughter-designates in one of the sects within the school. Hearing about the genius of the Ninth Sect, Fang Mu (Meng Hao's clone who was ascending to the Immortal Realm at the time), her curiosity was irked as the name sounded very familiar. She, however, was very much shaken after seeing both Fang Mu and Meng Hao. Meng Hao saw her and he too was shocked at sensing the 'Allheaven' aura on her. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Black Sieve Sect/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse School/Characters